


Depending on One Another

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Natasha Romanov/Bobbi Morse, Not Canon Compliant, maybe a little bit of polyamory, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi has a bad mission and Clint helps her relax afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depending on One Another

Clint was enjoying one last late morning cup of coffee when he heard the apartment door open. Expecting it might be Natasha, back for some forgotten weapon or something, he was surprised to enter the living room to find Bobbi standing in the doorway instead. As soon as she saw him, she wrapped herself around his body, kissing him hard.

Surprised, he let her kiss him. Then he grasped her shoulders and held her away a few inches. "Hey, don't think I'm not appreciating all the affection, but what's going on?"

She pulled away and walked past him into the apartment, stripping off her coat as she headed toward the bedroom. "Bad intel, bad mission, bad injuries," she said shortly in way of explanation. 

He followed and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She didn't appear to have any visible wounds, but Clint knew her. She wasn't the kind to piss and moan about anything she considered small potatoes. "You?"

She shook her head. "I was on the outskirts of the gunfight." She looked up at him, a plea in her eyes. "I could really use a good friend right now to help me forget."

And then she kissed him again, her tongue licking at his lips, demanding entry. He groaned and opened his mouth to her, letting her tongue tangle with his for countless minutes. Breaking the kiss, he leaned down and hooked an arm beneath her knees, picking her up easily. "You're not lying about any injuries?" he asked.

"Promise. Not even a scratch."

"Then come on," he said, carrying her into the bedroom and setting her on the bed. "I suspect you need sleep more than a quick fuck right now."

She didn't disagree.

He knelt down and stripped her boots and socks off before motioning for her to lift her hips so he could slip off her jeans. His intentions had been pure, but she was tense, too tense, and he decided to hell with it. Slipping off her underwear as well, he lifted her feet to his shoulders and ordered her to lie back.

"Change of plans. You're never gonna be able to sleep when you're this wound up." He felt rather than saw her nod, and he dipped his head between her thighs, nuzzling the tender flesh for a moment before setting his mouth against her sex and licking her gently.

She sighed softly and he felt her toes flex against his shoulders. So far so good. He kissed her again, pushing his nose up against her clit. She sighed again, a breathy aroused sound, and he smiled against her flesh. She was definitely starting to relax.

Moving his mouth away from her center, he gently parted her folds with his fingers, and experimentally slid two fingers inside. She was damp and slick, and her hips lifted off the bed slightly as she pushed against him. He lifted his other hand and held it against her stomach, pushing her hips back down. "We're in no rush."

She whimpered and he wondered if maybe slow was the wrong way to go here. He lifted his head, trying to get a read on her. "Bobbi?"

"Don't go slow," she pleaded.

He shifted her, moving her feet from on top of his shoulders to dangling against his back, and he leaned in closer. His lips sucked at her clit while his fingers drove deeper into her sex. She shuddered and he increased the pressure, sliding his fingers faster and faster. Her hips lifted and she almost slid off the bed, but he pushed her back firmly before nipping gently at her clit. She bucked against him and came, her whole body shaking as she cried out.

He stayed put until the tremors stopped, then gently disengaged her legs and rocked back on his heels.

"Think you might be able to sleep now?" he asked.

She propped herself up on her elbows and shook her head. "No." She nudged his shoulder with her left foot. "Get naked and come on up here."

"Bobbi…"

She sighed and frowned at him. "It's not like this is our first time doing this. And I really just want to feel a warm body against me."

He'd always had trouble saying no to her, and this time was no exception. He stripped off his t-shirt and stepped out of his boxers and jeans. Naked, he climbed up on the bed, covering her body with his and giving her a long, lingering kiss. She wound her arms about his neck, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her hips lifted, and she hooked a leg around his him so that she could rub herself against his growing erection. 

Groaning, he rolled them, muttering, "You have too many clothes on. Shirt and bra off. Now." He skimmed his hands up her stomach and ribcage, dragging her shirt up as he went. She took over the rest of the way and pulled it up over her head, then snapped the hooks on her bra and tossed that, too.

His hands, which had been resting just below her breasts, slid up to cup them, his callused thumbs brushing across her nipples. She arched into his touch, then bent down to kiss him again, slowly, languidly. He cupped her head and held her close, his tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly, until they were both panting with need.

Balancing on her knees above him, Bobbi reached down and grasped his cock, stroking him lightly a few times before guiding him inside her. Slowly, as if they had all the time in the world, she rocked against him. He let her take the lead for a while, knowing she needed to be in control right now. But when the pressure became nearly unbearable, he took hold of her hips and held her still. "Bob, I'm not going to be able to last if you keep this up."

She cut him off with another kiss and began to move in earnest. He felt the pressure in his balls rise, felt on the brink of coming, and his fingers fumbled for her clit, hoping he could set her off before it was too late. She gasped and tightened around him, and he lost any hope of waiting any longer. He came with a shout, his cock pushing deep inside her.

He could still feel the faint flutters of her sex around his softening cock when she murmured, "Mmmm… that was nice."

"Yeah, it was," he agreed, pulling her down against his chest and wrapping his arms tight around her. "We never did have any trouble with this part of our relationship."

They lay there relaxing in a post-coital haze for a while until Clint noticed the time. "Crap, I have a meeting with Fury in twenty." He gently lifted Bobbi off him, swung his legs out of bed, and pulled on his boxers. "If you wanted to stay…" he offered, digging around in the pile of clothes on the floor for his jeans.

"Might be nice to take a real nap," she conceded with a yawn as she snuggled deeper into the covers. ""Is Natasha going to be pissed? That you let me stay?"

"Oh, she'll be pissed all right, but not because of that," he chuckled. "She'll be pissed because I got some one on one time with you and she didn't."

Bobbi half-smiled, too close to sleep to answer. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Sleep, baby. Natasha should be home in a couple hours."

"Mmmhmm," was all he heard as he headed out the door.


End file.
